My Green-Eyed Baby
by candy1928
Summary: Traducción. Bella es un vampiro que vive sola... ¿Qué sucederá cuando un accidente cambie su vida? Ella sabe que la conexión que ellos tienen no es normal... pero ella no ayudará a enamorarse de esos ojos verdes... la familia primero, el romance después.
1. Crash

**¡Hola! el día de hoy traigo una historia que es de "Cullen Vamps". La historia esta originalmente en inglés, pero pedí su autorización para poder traducirla y pues dijo que si. :) Entonces pues ya traduje el primer capítulo de esta hermosa historia. :)**

**La historia originalmente se llama: "My Green-Eyed Baby", la traduccion: mi pequeño bebe de ojos verdes. :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight es de Stephenie Meyer. La historia no es mía, si no de Cullen Vamps. y nada me pertenece (bueno solo la traducción). **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"My green-eyed baby"

Capitulo 1.- Choque.

Es un infierno. Así es como describo mi vida. Monstruosa. Es así como me describo a mí misma. Sola. Así es como describo mis sentimientos todos los días.

Hasta ahora. Hoy se siente diferente. Y no tengo idea por qué. Mi noche fue exactamente igual que todas, y mí mañana también. Pero esta tarde salí de mi casa. No he salido desde hace 3 meses. Camine hacia afuera de mi escondite y corrí camino bajo de la cabaña rodeada por el bosque.

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, y soy un vampiro nómada. No soy como los demás nómadas, Yo tomo sangre de animal y tengo un lugar permanente. Estoy "forever alone" por qué nunca he salido de la seguridad de mi cabaña, y honestamente no quiero en mi vida.

He estado sola desde hace 118 años. ¿Qué son unos años más? Cuando era humana era huérfana, porque mi mama murió al darme a luz y mi papa no pudo hacerse cargo de mí. Así que me dejo enfrente del porche del orfanato.

Tengo 18 años físicamente, pero he caminado 118 años por esta tierra. Y no tengo idea de quien me mordió y por qué. Solo sé que soy un mounstro, y que debo estar fuera de la vista humana y de sus suposiciones

Mientras pienso, busco comida. Dejo de correr cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy cerca de la carretera. Encontré 2 ciervos y me los tome con avidez. Iba por el tercero cuando corrí a la carretera. Estaba en modo instinto, así que me escondí detrás del carro que venía.

-"EDWARD!" "¡FIJATE!"- una mujer grito. Las llantas rechinaron y la mujer grito. Salí de detrás de un árbol para darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"Elizabeth" un hombre murmuro. Estaba a punto de correr tras el auto, cuando este choco contra un gran árbol en las bajadas del camino.

El lado del conducto estaba totalmente destrozado, y el asiento del pasajero solo había sido aplastado por un pequeño árbol. Corrí hacia el coche y olí a sangre, obviamente. El hombre en el asiento del conductor ya estaba muerto, pero la mujer seguía viva.

"¿Está bien?" –le pregunte a ella.

"¡Mi bebe! ¿Dónde está mi Edward?" –ella lloro débilmente. Mire al lado del asiento trasero y vi a un bebe durmiendo pacíficamente en sus asiento. No parecía haberse herido. Yo podía escuchar su callado latido y su respiración.

"Él está bien. Está durmiendo"- le dije a la mujer. Abrí su puerta y la revise. Estaba terriblemente herida, y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

"Llévatelo. Llévatelo y amalo como si fuera tuyo, por favor". Ella lloró, apoyo débilmente su mano en mi hombro. Mire sus ojos verdes oscuros y todo lo que vi fue esperanza. Yo asentí rápidamente. Podía decir que estaba muriendo y rápido. Ella tenía una lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla sangrienta. "Edward, yo te amaré siempre" arrastro las palabras en un susurro.

Me aleje de ella y me senté en el suelo. De repente el bebé empezó a llorar, me paré y abrí la destrozada puerta trasera. Mire al bebe por un minuto, tenía su cabello corto y de color "rubio bronce", su piel era pálida, y tenía una pequeña cara regordeta. Y solo se veía de unos 3 meses. Era tan chiquito.

Cuidadosamente y tiernamente, desabroche al bebe de su asiento. Él continuo llorando, sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Agarré una sábana azul del asiento y lo envolví en ella. Haber sido huérfana tiene sus ventajas. Sostuve al bebe contra mi pecho frío y puse mi chaqueta alrededor suyo. Agarre la bolsa del bebe que estaba tirada en el piso y la colgué en mi hombro. Y agarré el asiento para bebes y lo sujete con mi brazo.

"Shh, todo va a estar bien" arrullé silenciosamente al bebé. El paro de llorar y camine por el bosque. El me miro con sus ojos verdes. Frene en seco mi camino y mire sus ojos. Sentí que todo mi mundo colapsará alrededor de mí y de este precioso bebé.

Su olor era lo único que olía. Sus ojos verdes y su cabello "rubio bronce" era lo único que veía. Su calidez es lo único que sentía. Amor era la única emoción que sentía. Amor hacia el pequeño bebe de ojos verdes. Mi pequeño bebé de ojos verdes.

"Te protegeré con mi vida, mi pequeño bebe de ojos verdes" Susurré.

Acaricie mi cara en su pequeño cuello y volví a caminar para volver a mi miserable cabaña.

* * *

**entonces... ¿les gustó el primer capítulo?**

**seguiré traduciendo la historia, por cierto, tiene otras 2 secuelas. :)**

**Reviews?**

**Las amo, y bienvenidas a la historia. :)**

**W.L:Candy1928**

**P.D: With Love= W.L.**


	2. visitante

**¡Hey! ¿que onda chicas?**

**Veo que fue bien recibida la historia, y dejenme ser sincera. Pense que no pegaría la historia, pero luego dije "si la chica que hizo la historia tiene 236 reviews, por que yo no?" **

**Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Twilight es de Stephenie Meyer. la historia es de Cullen Vamps, y yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

Capítulo 2.- Vistante

Puse en el piso el bolso del bebe y su asiento para coches, y camine hacia mi silla. Me senté con mi pequeño bebé de ojos verdes en mis brazos.

Yo sabía que estaba mal sentirme de esa manera como me sentía con él. ¡Él era solo un bebé que estaba llorando! Pero no podía parar mi conexión vampírica hacia él.

Podía ver todo su futuro desenvuelto. Antes de que pudiera tener un vida normal. Una con sus padres a su lado. Ir a la primaria, a la preparatoria, a la universidad, irse a trabajar. Enamorarse. Posiblemente unos cuantos corazones rotos, y finalmente verlo casado, teniendo hijos.

Pero ahora…ahora no puede tener nada de eso. él puede ir a la escuela e ir a trabajar, pero ninguno de sus papas estará ahí. Solo seré yo. No envejecer para siempre.

No puedo hacer que mi vida siga así. No puedo verlo pasar por ese dolor. No puedo visualizarlo teniendo su primera casería. ¡No puedo permitir que tenga un monstruosa vida! Pero ¿Cómo cubro a mi vida? No puedo... ¡por eso!

Baje mi vista a mi bebe de ojos verdes, y solo pude ver cómo me miraba. Sus ojos verdes viendo los míos, y de repente el futuro no importaba. Ahora lo único que importaba era él. Veremos como cruzamos el puente hasta que pueda caminar.

"¿Cómo te llamaré? No puedo llamarte mi bebé de ojos verdes para siempre" –me reí suavemente. Y luego recordé lo que su mama dijo: "¡_Mi bebé! ¿Dónde está mi Edward"?"_

"¿Edward?" –Pregunte, el me miro de vuelta. Sonreí a la sonrisa gingival que el medio. "Edward, me pequeño bebe de ojos verdes" Susurré, él se acurruco en mi pecho y cerro sus ojitos. En cuestión de minutos se había dormido.

**XXX**

Me alarme de repente cuando escuche a alguien corriendo. Estaba corriendo muy cerca de aquí y rápido. Me pare rápido y caminé hacia la puerta. Esconde el bulto azul en mis brazos. El que corría se había parado y caminaba hacia la puerta. Él o ella no habían parado cuando llegaba a mi puerta. El vampiro abrió la puerta y camino dentro.

"Bella ¿estás ahí?" Me relaje cuando escuche su voz. El camino hacia la pequeña sala y tomo mis emociones y mi postura. "¿Estas bien?" me pregunto. El vio el bulto azul en mis brazos y el asiento de bebes.

"Jazz me asustaste" Dije, cuidando mi lenguaje. Habían pequeños oídos en esta cuarto.

"¿Bella, te importaría explicar?" Jasper pregunto. él se sentó en otra silla y yo me senté en la mía. Le explique lo que había pasado a Jasper y el pareció entender.

"Así que, ¿Qué harás con él?" Jasper preguntó

"Me quedaré a mi pequeño bebé de ojos verdes." Susurre viendo a Edward.

"No puedes hablar enserio" Jasper dijo con sorpresa.

"Lo estoy. Jasper, él es mi pareja."

"Lo sé. ¿Sabes que él ya te ama a ti?" Jasper se rio "y hablando de parejas…" dijo lo último con palabras arrastradas. Estaba asustada cuando Jasper dijo que Edward ya me amaba. Solo habíamos estado 2 horas juntos.

"¿Mi pequeño Jazzy está enamorado?" pregunte

"Mucho" Jasper respondió. Tenía un buen presentimiento de esta visita.

"No te quedaras mucho, ¿verdad?" Yo pregunte. El miro abajo y negó con su cabeza.

"Sabía que este día llegaría" le dije "¿Lo sabias?" pregunto y yo asentí

"Supongo que esto es una despedida" Dijo el después de un minuto

"Supongo que asi es. Se bueno con ella." Les dije. Los dos nos paramos y le di un abrazo, cuidando de mi bebé.

"Lo hare Bells" Jasper dijo "¿Estarás bien?" preguntó

"Jasper, he estado la mitad de mi vida sola. Además, tengo a Edward ahora." Dije, y sabia que el estaba preocupado por mi. Considerando mi pasado. El me dio otro abrazo antes de decir adiós.

xxxUna hora despuesxxx

Mi major amigo se fue. No podía sacar de mi cabeza el hecho de que oficialmente Jasper se había ido. Claro que estoy feliz por él, pero al mismo tiempo estoy triste. Jasper sabe que es único vampiro que conozco y confió. El me salvo, y yo lo salve a el. El me protegió de los neófitos, y yo le di una nueva oportunidad en esta vida.

Mientras pensaba en mi vida con Jasper, mi bebe de ojos verdes empezó a llorar. Me levante de mi escritorio y camine hacia mi cama. La que raramente uso. Lo recogí y lo apoye contra mi pecho.

"No es necesario llorar mi bebé" susurré

Lo arrullé de un lado a otro gentilmente. El paro de llorar, pero aun seguía gimoteando. Y luego escuche que su pancita rugía. El me miro con sus grandes, redondos ojos verdes. Le limpie una lágrima y camine hacia su bolsa de bebé

Busque en su bolsa y finalmente encontré un polvito blanco, conocido como fórmula y un bote. Camine a la cocina y rápidamente le hice una mamila. Una vez que lo calenté un poquito lo puse sobre la boca de Edward.

Se aferró a la boquilla inmediatamente y bebió con voracidad. El me miraba mientras que bebia su botella. Sus ojos nunca dejaban de ver mi cara, y los míos tampoco dejaban de ver su cara. Bese su frente una vez que había terminado con su botella y el dejo salir una pequeña risa.

Fue un precioso sonido. Sonaba como una pequeña campana.

"Tú siempre serás amado; por mí, tu mama y tu papá. Ellos te aman mucho así como yo. La conexión creada entre tú y yo es extraordinaria." Le susurré

* * *

**Awww! me empieza a gustar este baby Edward!**

**Les gustó? merezco algun reviews?**

**¡HORA DEL CORREO!(la hora del correo sera solo para las personas que envien reviews y sean "guest")**

maleja twihard: si ya sé, es raro que una historia tenga otras dos continuaciones. Pero pues la chica que hizo la historia tiene un gran imaginación. Esta histoa consta con 27 capítulos. :D Me alegro que te guste y trataré de traducir rapido y poder subir continuamente.

**¡FIN DE LA HORA DEL CORREO!**

**bueno ya saben, la historia consta de 27 capítulos, más las 2 secuelas que tiene la historia. :D **

**El proximo capítulo es sobre el primer cumpleaños de Eddie! :D!**

**Las veo pronto!**

**W.L:Candy1928**


	3. El Comienzo de un Gran Día

**¿Hay alguien por ahí? **

**Ya sé que me ausente mucho, pero es que no se si saben pero me fui a vivir a U.S.A y pues no he tenido tiempo de traducir esta historia. Pero ayer dije,"terminaré el capítulo 3" Pero me dió sueño y en la mañana le segui. Asi que aqui esta. :) **

**Gracias por paciencia. Seran recompensadas. :) **

**Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Cullen Vamps. y a mi...pues la traducción. :( **

**Sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo 3!**

* * *

Capítulo 3.- El comienzo de un gran día

Edward y yo hemos estado juntos por 9 meses. 9 meses. Cazar ha sido difícil porque Edward necesita y reclama mi constante atención. Pero nunca lo he alejado de mí.

Hoy es un día muy especial. Es el primer cumpleaños de Edward. Cuando todavía estábamos en Chicago, hice algunas cosas para obtener una copia de su acta de nacimiento. Y hace un mes nos movimos a la Gran Manzana.

"Be-be-be!" Edward balbuceaba felizmente desde su lugar en el piso.

El rápidamente gateo hasta mi silla, y se quedó al lado de ella. Edward aprendía rápido. Aprendió a decir su primera palabra hace una semana. Y desde ahí ha estado llamando Be-be-be o Mamá. Y me siento culpable por que me llamaba mamá, pro que si mamá era Elizabeth, pero él no ve la diferencia.

"¡Eh! ¡Eh!" El balbuceo infelizmente. Y golpeo mano contra mi muslo impacientemente.

"Oye, oye. No quieres lastimarte a ti mismo." Dije mientras agarraba su muñeca. Lo recogí del suelo y lo senté en mi regazo. "¿Sabes qué día es hoy?" le pregunte, él estaba jugando con mi pelo y básicamente me ignoro. "Hoy es tu primer cumpleaños" Dije emocionada "Feliz cumpleaños mi bebé de ojos verdes" murmuré en su oreja, el aplasto su cuello por las cosquillas y rio. Escondí mi cara en su pequeño cuello e inhale profundamente.

El tenía el olor más dulce a bebe, pero su sangre olía a gloria. El huele como a miel y a canela. Yo sé que con el tiempo su olor se volverá más fuerte, pero nunca heriría a mi bebé. El significa mucho para mí.

Alcance al lado de mí, una pequeña bolsa. Me volví a Edward, que estaba apoyando su espalda contra mi pecho. Puse el regalo en su regazo y el vio la bolsa.

"Ábrelo bebé" dije en su oído. El golpeo la bolsa dorada llenada con papel de seda azul, unas cuantas veces.

"¡Mama!" Edward gritó, claramente enojado con la bolsa. Me rei y saque uno de los pedazos de papel de seda.

"Sácalo" dije enseñándole un pedazo de papel en mi mano. El vio mi mano y la bolsa un par de veces, antes de sacar el papel. El tiró el papel cuando vio lo que había en la bolsa. Metió toda su mano en la bolsa y saco un pequeño león café.

"¡Eh! ¡Eh!" Gritó felizmente. Aplastó el león contra la bolsa felizmente. De pronto el timbre sonó. Lo puse en el suelo, diciéndole que volvería enseguida. Caminé por la pequeña sala y llegué a la puerta. Estábamos viviendo en un pequeño pero bonito apartamento. Caminé a la puerta y la abrí lentamente. No la abrí completamente considerando de que tenía el seguro puesto. Vi una cara familiar sonriéndome. Cerré la puerta, y le quite el seguro. Volví a abrir la puerta y me arrojé a los brazos de Jasper.

"¡Dios! Te extrañe" exclame felizmente.

"Es bueno verte, Bells" Jazz rio.

"Be…be…be…" Edward balbuceo. Me aleje de Jasper y me voltee a ver a Edward parado en la entrada de la sala y del pasillo.

"¡Edward!" Exclame felizmente "¡Ven bebé! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!" Dije alentándolo. El miro al piso mientras que levantaba un pie tras otro. El se tambaleo de un lado a otro, y cuando ya estaba a un pie de distancia de me, cayó al suelo. El dio exactamente ¡7 y medio pasos! El miro mal a sus pies y golpeo sus piernas.

"¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Eh!" El grito. Lo recogí y lo acurruque en mi pecho.

"¡Lo hiciste Edward! No tienes por qué estar enojado" Me reí

Jasper camino hasta acercarse a nosotros, y sostuvo una bolsa. Moví a Edward a mi cadera y Jasper sostuvo la bolsa al nivel de Edward. Edward miro a Jasper y luego a mí, y otra vez a Jasper. Edward puso su regordete brazo alrededor del mío y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Edward, no necesitas estar celoso. No me voy a alejar a Bella de ti" Jasper dijo tiernamente. ¿Quién sabía que Jasper tenía un lado sensible? Me reí un poco de ellos. "Ten, ábrelo. Es tu cumpleaños después de todos" Dijo Jasper empujando la bolsa un poco más cerca. Después de un minuto, Edward saco papel verde de seda de la bolsa blanca, metió la mano a la bolsa y saco lo que había dentro. El jugo con la tela, pero se veía confuso.

"¿Puedo enseñártelo?" Jasper preguntó, él ofreció su mano, Edward le pego en su mano varias veces antes de entregarle la tela. "Es un par de pantalones y una playera." Dijo Jasper, el los sostuvo y me los enseño. La playera y el short eran de un dorado apagado, y los dos tenían el logo del aquelarre que había hecho hace mucho tiempo. Nunca había tenido un aquelarre, pero de todos modos hice uno.

El logo en la playera era grande en el centro. Era una negra y elegante "S", y luego tenía el "Swan" y tenía la cabeza de un cisne y la tinta delante de ello. En los shorts tenía el logo en la parte izquierda de la pierna izquierda.

"¡Gracias Jazzy!" Exclamé, estaba segura de que yo estaba más emocionada por la ropa de lo que estaba Edward. Puse mi brazo libre alrededor del cuello de Jasper y el me envolvió en un abrazo.

"De nada, Bells" Dijo el, nos separamos y el vio a Edward a los ojos. "Ahora Edward, esta ropa le dirá a todo el mundo que le perteneces a Bella. Ella tiene un brazalete y tú ya tienes tu ropa." Jugué con mi brazalete y Edward miro abajo y largo volvió a mirar a la ropa, y luego se lo quito a Jasper y jugo con la tela. El liberó sus piernitas del apretón en el que estaban contra mi cadera, diciendo silenciosamente que se quería bajar. Lo puse en el suelo, y el paso rápidamente por la sala de estar más rápido de lo que había visto a un bebé gatear.

"Él es rápido y listo." Dijo Jasper reflexionando mientras caminábamos por la sala.

Edward estaba sobre su pancita jugando con su león. El gruñía muy seguido y golpeaba a su león contra el piso.

"Si, a veces me pregunto de quien lo saco" Susurré. Miramos a Edward jugar por un rato, hasta que el finalmente bostezo. "Hora de dormir para el cumpleañero" dije recogiéndolo del suelo. "Jazz ¿puedes hacerle un poco de leche a Edward? Hay un bote limpio en el gabinete" pregunte mientras arrullaba a Edward y caminaba por el pasillo.

Recosté a Edward en su cuna y él se preocupó. Jasper vino con una botella de leche en su mano, y se la dio a Edward. Edward abrazo a su león con un brazo, sostuvo su botella en una mano, y con la otra mano sostuvo su chupón. Agarré la cámara que estaba en la mesa afuera del cuarto, y le tome una foto a mi cumpleañero durmiente.

Jasper se fue poco después de que Edward se fuera a dormir. Tarareé suavemente mientras caminaba al cuarto de Edward. Él ya estaba medio dormido. Bese su frente y sus labios se curvearon para hacer una pequeña sonrisa adormilada.

"Tengo grandes planes para tu cumpleaños una vez de que te hayas despertado, mi bebé de ojos verdes." Susurré, y caminé fuera de su cuarto y gentilmente cerré su puerta detrás de mí

* * *

**¿No es un amor Edward bebé? Aww! Lo amo! **

**¿Quieren un baby Edward? :3**

**El proximo capítulo sigue siendo el capítulo de Edward, y conocen a ciertas personas... :)**

**Y si, actualizaré pronto, de hecho traduciré un poco del capítulo 4 hoy.;) Pero no prometo que día publicarlo o tenerlo listo. **

**¿Reviews?**

**Si quieren leer la historia en inglés, se llama: My Green-Eyed Baby, y la autora es: Cullen Vamps. :) Y de paso pueden ver sus secuelas. **

**W.L:Candy1928**


	4. Zoo & Parejas

**¡hola! ¿todavia hay alguien? **

**Lo siento mucho si las deje tanto tiempo... pero es que tenia una duda en el capítulo y pues le pregunte a al chica que hizo la historia pero no me contestaba... me contesto ayer y ya era noche. Asi que lo hice hoy. :) **

**¿Me perdonan? :( **

******Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Cullen Vamps. y a mi...pues la traducción. :(**

* * *

Capítulo 4.- Zoológico & parejas

Estaba en la sala asegurándome de que todo estuviera listo para irnos, cuando Edward empezó a balbucear.

"Be-be-be… mama… Ou Ou… mama!" Edward "hablo"

Me reí por sus intentos de llamarme y decirme que es lo que quería. Él quería salirse. Camine por el pasillo y por nuestro cuarto. Él estaba parado recargándose en las barras de la cuna, tenía su chupón en una mano y su león en la otra. Caminé hacia él y lo saque de su cuna.

"Buenas tarde bebé" dije caminando hacia nuestro closet. Agarré una sudadera negra, calcetines y unos zapatos para él, y camine de vuelta a la sala.

"Mama…" Edward dijo calladamente y dejo caer su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Edward…" Susurré y recosté mi mejilla en su cabello cobrizo.

Lo vestí con la ropa que Jasper le había regalado, y luego le puse su sudadera, calcetines y sus zapatos. Lo puse en el suelo y agarre la pañalera, agarré mi cartera, mis lentes de sol, las llaves, mi celular, y puse todo en la bolsa. Me puse mi chaqueta, mis calcetines y mis botas. Lo deslice en a cangurera que tenía ya situada en mi pecho.

-¡EON! ¡ON!- Edward grito apuntando a la dirección donde había estado sentado.

Mire y vi a su león y a chupón en el suelo. Él se retorció en la cangurera, queriendo salir. Camine y agarré su león y su chupón. Cuando los agarre, el instantáneamente metió su chupón a su boquita y abrazo al león en su pecho. Me reí y camine hacia afuera de nuestro apartamento.

Caminamos en el nublado día de la ciudad de Nueva York. Esta cuidad en verdad nunca duerme. Yo lo sé. El tráfico, los cláxones pitando, gente hablando, caminando, corriendo, día y noche. Nos encaminamos debajo de la calle 7° y por el Central Park Zoo. Edward recargo su cabeza en mi pecho y miró el torbellino de cuidad alrededor nuestro.

Ignoraba las miradas que obtenía mientras caminábamos al Zoológico de Central Park. Seguro luzco de 18 y tenía un bebe atado a mi pecho, ¿Pero a ellos que les importa?

Pare afuera de la entrada, y agache mi mirada para ver a Edward.

-Bienvenido al Zoológico de Central Park, bebé.- Dije apuntando a la forma de arco. Edward rió y aplaudio. Pague por mmi boleto y camine hacia el zoológico. Caminamos alrededor lentamente, no tenía ninguna prisa y Edward estaba divirtiéndose mirando a todos lados.

Finalmente llegamos a la zona tropical. Y nos llevé alrededor de las exhibiciones de animales.

-Mira al lémur, Edward.- Dije apuntando al lémur blanco y negro. Edward siguió mi mirada y finalmente miro al lémur. Aplaudió y rio felizmente. En el proceso de aplaudir, se le cayó su león.

-¡EON!-grito.

Iba a recogerlo pero alguien me ganó. El bronceado, musculoso brazo lo agarro y lo sujeto en dirección a Edward. Moví mi mirada arriba del brazo para ver cara a cara a un chico como de 16 o 17, con ojos negros y el pelo negro como el azabache. Él tenía una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. Edward tomo el león y se volvió para ver al lémur.

-Gracias- le dije al chico.

-No hay problema, Soy Jacob. -El chico dijo, tendió su mano y yo la agite.

-Soy Bella.- dije

-¿Es tuyo? –Jacob pregunto señalando a Edward.

-Sí. –dije embarazosamente. Esta era la primera salida real que hemos tenido en Nueva York. Pero es el primero de unos pocos hoy.

-Bueno, te veré pronto.- dijo Jacob

-No lo sé, Nueva York es bastante grande.

-No creo que pueda perder tu hermoso rostro entre la multitud.- dijo Jacob y luego se fue. Quería seguirlo y golpearlo en plena cara, pero no lo hice. Regrese mi mirada a Edward mientras me movía entre la multitud de gente.

-¡Mama!- Edward grito y apunto hacia la serpiente. Camine hacia la exhibición y él se acobardo en mi pecho. –ustado- El lloro. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él y recosté mi mejilla en su cabeza.

-No hay porque estar asustad, Edward. Yo te protegeré- susurré a su oído. Él no se relajó así que salimos de la zona tropical y fuimos a los pandas rojos. Los miramos por un rato, y nos movimos hacia los leopardos de nieve. Después no movimos a los osos polares.

-¡Mamá! ¡SO! ¡SO!- Edward grito felizmente.

-Oso- corregí. Pero el solo me ignoro y miramos los osos polares. Después de un rato nos movimos con los pingüinos y él estaba fascinado con ellos. Finalmente pude sacar a Edward de ahí, prometiéndole uno para él. El no entendió pero se quedó callado mientras caminábamos a la tienda del zoológico. Caminamos alrededor de la ruidosa tienda de regalo hasta que encontré a los pingüinos.

Me paré enfrente del aparador, Edward los miro y sonrió.

-Elije uno bebé- le susurré. Él se inclinó hacia delante y agarró uno con la mamá y el bebé juntos. -¿Es el que tú quieres?- Le pregunte. Yo sabía que no me iba a contestar, pero de todos modos le pregunte. El medio su león y abrazo a los pingüinos. Me reí y camine hacia los globos de nieve. Mire a cada uno cuidadosamente, y finalmente escogí uno. Era de una mamá osa y su bebé oso afuera de un iglú. Sonreí y camine hacia las cajas. Puse el globo de nieve en el mostrador y tome los pingüinos de Edward para que los pudieran checar.

-¡NO!- Edward grito. El grito todo el tiempo hasta que la señora finalmente lo checo. Se lo tendí a Edward de vuelta y me lo arrebato de mis manos. Reí y agarré la bolsa.

Caminamos fuera del zoológico y abajamos la calle. Nos encamine por la calle E60th y sobre Madison. Caminaba un poquito más rápido de lo necesario, pero no tan rápido como para crear sospechas.

-¿mamá?- Edward dijo confundido.

-Vamos al centro de todo- le dije a el – a Times Square.- Gracias a Dios solo nos faltaba bajar la calle. Cuando llegamos di un grito ahogado. Casi impactante como era tan rápido y energético. Personas, carros, taxis, actores de la calle, todo el estilo de Nueva York. Ahí es que note a una pareja.

Ella era rubia y su pelo le llegaba a su muñeca. Era alta, tal vez de mi estatura, y era bellamente impactante. Él era más alto que yo, tenía cabello negro y corto. Él también era impactante. Los dos eran vampiros pálidos. Los dos tenían chaquetas y pantalones en los que se veían perfectamente cómodos mientras el viento soplaba.

Edward se revolvió, así que saque su gran sabana y lo envolví en ella. Metí las esquinas debajo de las correas para que se quedara. Él se acurruco más a mi frio cuerpo y dejo caer su cabeza en mi pecho. Volví a ver a la pareja que estaba parada a unos cuantos metros de mí. De repente el hombre miro a Edward y luego a mí. Finalmente atrapa su mirada. El sonrió, fue una sonrisa grande, y toco el hombro de la rubia. Ella miro hacia Edward y hacia mí, y también tenía sus ojos color dorado.

Eran vampiros vegetarianos…

* * *

**Edward es un amor! ¿Alguien mas se lo quiere comer a besos? jajajajaja :) **

**Llegaron Rosalie y Emmet a la escena... oh! ¿que pasará? **

**el siguiente capítulo se llama: Pastel. :) ¿Que hará Edward con su pastel? Jajajajaja amo a ese niño. **

**OH! por cierto... ¡GRACIAS A TODAS! hubieron muchas que pusieron la historia como favorita, algunas la estan siguiendo. Enserio, muchas gracias, no hay mejor pago que ese. :) Y doble gracias a las que dejan reviews. **

**Gracias a: **covaric, Darksoul097, FemaleDark, Phoenix1993, Nahuatt, gabscullenblack.1320, coriina, kidaraka, grisAliceCullenSwan, imsrcc, MorganaAndMerlin, kriss21, dark side of everyone, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi. **Lo siento si me olvide de alguien, no fue mi intención. :) Gracias a todas. :) Las amo!**

**Chao!**

**W.L:Candy1928**


	5. El pastel

**volvi! esta vez no ausenté tanto tiempo. :)**

**El capítulo de hoy sigue siendo el cumple de Edward. :) y ahora es de un pastel! :P**

**Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Cullen Vamps. y a mi...pues la traducción. :(**

**Debo decir que este capítulo no esta muy largo... asi que no se emocionen.**

* * *

Capítulo 5.-El pastel

El la detuvo por la muñeca. Ellos zigzaguearon su camino entre la multitud, y finalmente pararon enfrente de Edward y yo.

-Hola, soy Emmet McCarty, y ella es mi pareja Rosalie Hale.- El hombre dijo. El seguía sonriendo y ella miraba fijamente a Edward.

-Soy Bella y el es Edward.- dije sonriendo

-¿es tuyo?- Rosalie pregunto. Ella nunca movió su mirada de Edward. Por lo tanto el se encogió en mi pecho, alejándose de la mirada de la chica loca.

-Si, en cierto modo. Él es mi pareja. Sus padres murieron en accidente de carro, y su mamá me pidió que me lo llevara.- dije tristemente.

-Oh.- murmuro ella

-Así que, ¿Qué los trae a Nueva York?- pregunte

-Solo estamos de paso. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –Emmet pregunto. La gente pasaba gritando, hablando, y corriendo.

-Tenemos un departamento en la esquina. Estaba saliendo con Edward por su primer cumpleaños.- Sonreí

-¿Tienen un lugar permanente? Como, tu sabes ¿personas que viven ahí?- Rosalie pregunto incrédula. – Pensé que éramos los únicos.- añadió

-Sí, no puedo decir que todos lo saben. Solo mi amigo más cercano. –Dije- e también es vegetariano.- añadí. De repente un celular empezó a sonar. Emmet alcanzo su bolsillo y respondió su celular.

-¡Hey Pixie!- él dijo por su teléfono. Me voltee para darles algo de privacidad. El colgó un minuto después y le dijo algo a Rosalie.

-Bueno Bella, supongo que te veremos por aquí otra vez. Tenemos que irnos, emergencia familiar.- Emmet dijo.

-Okey, fue un placer conocerlos.- dije, y después de un minuto se fueron caminando. Suspire y mire hacia Edward, quien estaba dormido. Reí calladamente y me dirigí a a mi casa.

**xxx**

Puse a Edward en su cuna, y le quite su chaqueta, sus zapatos y sus calcetines. Puse una sabana encima de el, y coloque sus pingüinos y su león en su cuna. Bese su frente rápidamente y camine hacia mi cama sin usar. Me puse sobre la cima del edredón y cerré mis ojos. Escuchaba la respiración y los latidos de Edward junto con el ruido de afuera de Nueva York.

**xxx**

-¡mama! ¡mama! ¡mama!- Edward grito. Me levante de la cama y fui a la cuna de Edward.

-¿Qué paso bebé? – pregunte preocupada.

-¡ow! ¡ow! ¡ow!- El lloro. Lo mire, y note que su pierna estaba atrapada entre las barras de su cuna.

-Oh bebé. – gimotee, y gentilmente saque su pierna. Lo levante, y lo acune en mi pecho. Él gritó suavemente y tenía un apretón de muerte sobre mi camisa. Lo. Balancee de un lado al otro mientras caminaba a la cocina. Le hice un poco de macarrón con queso. Lo fui a sentar en su sillita alta, pero él se negaba a dejarme ir. Reí en voz baja y bese su cabello.

Una vez que la cena estaba lista, puse un poco en un bol, y lo deje en el congelador por un minuto para que se enfriara.

Camine hacia la mesa, y senté a Edward en mi regazo. El lleno su cara de queso y pasta amarilla. Una vez que termino lave los platos mientras él estaba sentado en piso mirándome.

-¿Estás listo para un poco de pastel?- Le pregunte. El me miro confundido. Me reí y le quite su pañal. Lo senté en su silla alta y acortada en la bandeja.

Saque un pequeño pastel del refrigerador, y lo coloque en la bandeja de Edward. Él lo miro fijamente como un niño se levanta en la mañana de navidad. Le cante "Feliz Cumpleaños" mientras él se metía al pastel. Le tome fotos mientras continuaba untándose merengue en toda la cara, pelo y pecho. Eventualmente él estaba jugando con el aplastado, y destrozado pastel.

Le quite la bandeja de pastel y el me grito.

-¡Mama! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- el gritaba a todo lo quedaban sus pulmones. El alcanzo la bandeja que ahora estaba en el mostrador.

-¡Hora del baño! – dije con entusiasmo. El dejo de gritar y me miro. El empezó a aplaudir, causando que el merengue que tenía en las manos volaran por donde estaba el. Lo cargue y sostuve sus manos lejos de mí. Él se reía mientras lo cargaba al baño. Controlé un baño caliente burbujeante para él.

**Xxx**

Me acosté en mi cama con un limpio Edward acurrucado en mi pecho. El estaba vestido con su pijama de superman y envuelto en su sabana dorada. Se acurruco más en mi pecho una vez que estaba ya colocada.

Él se durmió en cuestión de minutos.

-Buenas noche, mi cumpleañero de ojos verdes- Susurré y bese sus cabellos bronce que cubrían su cabeza.

* * *

**Sigo diciendo que amo a este niño! :) **

**El siguiente capítulo se llama: La separación. ¿De que creen que trate el capítulo? :/**

**Espero actualizar pronto. Voy a entrar a la escuela en U.S.A y pues vere que tan ocupada estoy... ¡me subire en el camioncito amarillo! :)**

**REVIEWS?**

**W.L.:Candy1928**


	6. La separación

**¿Todavia al alguien? **

**SI todavia estan ahi apuesto que me quieren matar. :( ¡Lo siento! Esta vez no excusa para no haber subido en un mes. :( ¿me perdonan? **

**Creanme que ahora si actualizo continuamente. ¿Shi?**

******Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Cullen Vamps. y a mi...pues la traducción. :(**

* * *

Capítulo 6.- La Separación.

Miraba a un Edward de 2 años tambaleándose por el pasillo. Él se veía tan lindo bamboleándose de un lado a otro. Los pingüinos en una mano, el león abajo la otra, el muñeco de nieve entre su pecho y su mano, y su chupón situado en su boca. Él se cayó sobre su trasero, pero me sonrió.

-¡Mami!- Edward dijo con el chupón en su boca. El llego a mí, así que baje y lo cargue. Bese su frente en un beso de buenos días.

-Buenos días mi bebé- Le susurré a él.

**Xxx**

-¡Mami tengo que hacer pipiiiii! – grito un Edward de 3 años desde la parte superior de la casa.

-Okey, ven aquí. –Le respondí. El bajo, y corrió hacia mí. Caminamos rápidamente al baño. El entro al baño por sí mismo. Yo estaba afuera esperando, un minuto después, la taza del baño sonó y el salió con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice por mi solito! –El exclamo felizmente mientras saltaba a mis brazos.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo hiciste!- dije también entusiasmada. Lo puse abajo con un beso en su frente, y él se fue a patio.

**Xxx**

-¡Mamá!¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!- un Edward de 4 años grito desde el baño. Camine rápidamente, y lo vi parado en frente del espejo. El tenía su boca abierta, viéndose a sí mismo con horror.

-¿Qué Edward? –Pregunte preocupada. Él se volteó y se acercó más.

-¡Mi diente se va a caer! –El grito, horrorificado. Reí y vi su diente. Y bastante seguro sobre el lado de mano izquierda de centro inferior su diente se movía cuando él empujó su lengua diminuta contra el diente.

-Eso es bueno. Ahora la hada de los dientes pagará por él. –le explique.

**Xxx**

El Edward de 5 años y yo habíamos estado juntos en los flashbacks que tenía en mi mente mientras conducía por el camino. Edward miro por la ventana, mientras bailaba con la música que estaba sonando suavemente. Suspire tristemente, y aparque en el estacionamiento. Salí del carro mientras Edward se desabrochaba. Abrí su puerta y el salió. Agarro su mochilita del Rey León, y la puso en su espalda.

Él tomó mi mano, y cerré la puerta. Caminábamos al edificio que soportaba nuestra separación adentro. Edward tenía un gran, casi sin dientes sonrisa en su pequeña carita. Él tenía 2 dientes viniendo y otro por caerse. Él sabía que día era hoy, y estaba entusiasmado. Yo no lo estaba tanto, pero estaba feliz de que el fuera feliz.

-Mami, no estés triste. Solo serán unas pocas horas. –Edward dijo mientras caminábamos al edificio caliente. A veces pienso que él puede leer mi mente. Siempre dice cosas mientras pienso, casi iguales a las que pienso.

-Lo sé, bebé- Dije. Lo cargue y lo puse en mi cadera. Lo abracé y le bese su mejilla.

Seguí las señales del salón del kínder, y cuando llegamos pude escuchar y ver a varios niños llorando. Habían 8 mamás, 3 papás, y como 11 niños parados en el pasillo. Cada adulto tenía un niño, y cada niño tenía un adulto. Todos los niños estaban llorando y agarrando a sus padres. Cada papa se veía como si quisieran llorar o arrancarse los pelos. Pude ver a la maestra parada afuera de la puerta, y también Edward.

-¿Esa es mi maestra?- El susurró a mi oído. Asentí, y el sonrió más.

-Voy a extrañarte.-Susurré a su oído.

-Te quiero Bella.-Me susurró de vuelta. El beso mi mejilla y me abrazo por última vez. Lo puse abajo y el corrió a su clase.

-Hola, soy Edward- Dijo felizmente a Miss May, la maestra.

-Hola Edward, soy Miss May. ¿Estas emocionado?-ella pregunto. Los otros padres me vieron, como si me envidiaran.

-¡Sí!- Edward exclamó.

-Okey, puedes poner tus cosas por ahí, y luego eliges un asiento.- Miss May dijo. Edward asintió y me miro.

-¡Adiós Mami!- El grito antes de correr a su salón.

Sonreí tristemente y salude, aunque él ya estaba adentro de su clase. Mientras tomaba un paso de regreso, casi corro a su salón para llevarme a Edward y nunca dejarlo ir, pero no lo hice. Él estaba emocionado, y si él estaba feliz entonces yo también.

Me voltee y camine fuera del cálido edificio. Pude escuchar a los padres susurrando unos a otros acerca de mi edad, pero no me importa. Camine de regreso a mi carro, y me deslice hacia el asiento. Me senté y me envolví con el aroma de Edward. Voltee hacia el espejo retrovisor, esperando verlo ahí sentado sonriéndome, pero no estaba. Suspiré y me fui del edificio.

**Xxx**

Me senté en medio del bosque, solo viendo mi reloj. Solo había sido una hora desde que deje a Edward en la escuela, y ya me estoy volviendo loca. Solo 4 horas. Solo 4… no puedo aguantar 4 horas sin me bebé. Puedo imaginarlo con su ojos verdes, su sonrisa chimuela, su cabello cobrizo que caía hasta sus ojos. Puedo imaginarlo todo a la perfección, pero extraño verlo enfrente de mí.

Suspire y abrace a su león en mi pecho. Él mismo león que le había dado en su primer cumpleaños. Pensé en todos y cada uno de los horribles, graciosos, tristes, y especial momentos que hemos tenido juntos.

_-Mami, sigo teniendo miedo.- un Edward de dos años y medio susurro parado en la puerta. El vio a un punto y abrazo a su Eon a su pecho. El sigue llamando a león Eon. _

_-Está bien. ¿Aún necesitas ir? –Pregunte, y el asintió y camino adelante despacio. Puso a su Eon en el taburete, se bajó sus pantalones y su ropa interior y los se los saco. Yo seguía en la puerta viendo. Se subió en su escalerita y se volteo, se sentó en la taza del baño, y me miro así de "ya". Cuando termino se bajó agarro a su Eon, sus pantalones y salió del baño. Reí y le baje a la taza, luego salí a ayudar a Edward con sus pantalones._

**Xxx**

_-¡Mamá atrápame!- Un Edward de 3 años grito. Él estaba parado en el brazo del sofá, con solo ropa interior y uno de mis camisas de manga larga atada alrededor de su cuello. El salto del sofá, y lo juro no pude cruzar lo suficientemente rápido la sala –siendo vampira. Atrape a Edward que solo estaba a un pie del suelo. Lo agarre de la cintura y caímos al suelo, con él en mi pecho. Yo estaba respirando con dificultad y el solo reía. _

_-No lo ágamos otra vez. –Susurré. El solo asintió y beso mi mejilla. _

**Xxx **

_-¡Más alto mamá! ¡Más alto! –gritaba un Edward de 3 años, mientras lo columpiaba. Lo empujaba ligeramente alto, y el gritaba aun más._

**Xxx**

_-Leamos este mami- Dijo un Edward de 4 años, mientras caminaba hacia a mi, sosteniendo un libro. El me paso el libro y lo mire. El se sento en mi regazo, acurrucándose en mi pecho. _

_-El mago de Oz…-Empece._

**Xxx**

_-¡Tío Jazz!- grito un Edward de 4 años y medio mientras abría la puerta. _

_-Hola enano.- Jasper exclamo mientras el recogía a Edward y le daba vueltas. _

_-¿Cuál es la macion? –Edward pregunto, Jasper me envío una cara de confusión._

_-Él se refiere a cuál es la ocasión- Yo solo me reí._

**Xxx**

_-Mamá, tengo miedo. –Un Edward con sus recién 5 años susurró desde la puerta. El rayo rugió afuera, iluminando la habitación. Edward grito y corrió a mí. El rápidamente subió a mi cama, y se escondió a mi lado mientras el rayo irrumpía el silencio. Lo abrace fuertemente, pero no tan fuerte. Lo sostuve mientras él se volvía a dormir. _

**Xxx**

Me salí de mis pensamientos cuando mi celular estaba sonando. Me paré rápidamente y corrí a casa. Solo 15 minutos más hasta que Edward salga de la escuela.

* * *

**Ya vieron que no era malo la separación, solo que Edward fue a la escuela. Pero pobre Bella lo extraña. :( **

**¿reviews?**

**El próximo capítulo se llama: No puedo dormir. **

**Bueno, las dejo. Y ya les doy mi palabra que actualizo seguido. Pero tampoco cada dos días, eh? **

**Por cierto! Si les gusta Percy Jackson y ¡Percabeth!, tengo un One-shot de Percabeth. :) Esta muy bonito. Les dejo el summary: **Teddy Grahams: One Shot! Sábado en la mañana, no había nada de ajetreos, alarmas, o gritos por parte de Alice. Y una salida en familia como cualquier otra, o eso pensó Percy y Annabeth. Cuando sales con Alice Jackson hay de todo menos aburrimiento

**Ahora si me retiro!**

**W.L:Candy1928**


	7. No puedo dormir

**¡Hola!**

**Ya ven, les dije que no iba tardar en subir el capítulo. :)**

**********Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Cullen Vamps. y a mi...pues la traducción. :(**

* * *

Capítulo 7.- No puedo dormir.

**Edward POV…**

Estaba sentado en mi silla, moviendo mi pierna, viendo al reloj mientras escuchaba a Miss May. Ella estaba terminando el tiempo de historias. Han sido 5 horas largas sin mi mamá. La extraño mucho.

-Agarren sus mochilas y en una fila en la puerta. –Miss May dijo a la clase.

Fui el primero en salir de mi asiento, y el primero en el área de los estantes, donde ponemos nuestras mochilas y chaquetas. Agarré mi mochila y mi chaqueta, me puse mis cosas mientras caminaba a la puerta. La maestra camino y se paró al lado mío. Mientras los otros niños se formaban, yo espere.

Mamá siempre me ha dicho que soy impaciente, lo que sea que signifique eso…

Sonreí más cuando Miss May puso su mano en la manija de la puerta. La giro para bajo y empujo la puerta. Me apreté fuera de la puerta, cuando había el espacio suficiente. Mire alrededor a todos los a todos los adultos que estaban en el pasillo. Todos me miraron graciosamente, y fue cuando vi la sonrisa que so amaba tanto.

-¡Mami!- Grité. Corrí hacia ella, y salte a sus brazos. Ella me abrazo estrechamente, y la abrace de vuelta. –te extrañe mucho. –Susurré.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho, bebé. –Mamá susurro. Podría decir que ella estaba triste pero feliz al mismo tiempo, por como su voz sonaba. No puedo explicarlo.

-No llores, mami. –susurre. Ella me abrazo más mientras caminábamos afuera del caliente edificio.

Me abrace más fuertemente a ella. Tenía mis piernas envueltas alrededor de su cadera, y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Deje mi cabeza caer en su hombro mientras caminaba al carro. Me bajo al lado de mi puerta y la abrió por mí. Subí y puse mi mochila al lado de mi silla. Ahí fue cuando note a Eon, Inguinos y a nieve. **AN: (león, pingüinos, y muñeco de nieve.) **

-¡Los trajiste!- dije felizmente. Mire devuelta a mi mama y ella solo asintió con una sonrisa. Me ate a mi silla y mi mamá cerró la puerta. Agarre a Eon, Inguinos, y a Nieve y los puse en mi regazo, y le empecé a contar mi día. Sabía que mi mamá estaba escuchando, porque ella pregunto una o dos preguntas.

Me tomo todo el camino a casa explicar mi primer día en el kínder. Cuando llegue a la casa estaba cansado. Bostece mientras me desabrochaba. Agarre a Eon, Inguinos, Nieve y mi mochila, y salí del auto. Trastabille al bajar del auto, pero Mamá me atrapo, como lo hace siempre. Me cargo y cerró la puerta del carro. Yo ya estaba dormido cuando llegamos al elevador.

**Bella/Mamá POV…**

Cargue a Edward hasta nuestro departamento en Alaska. Y él ya estaba roncando ligeramente antes de que llegara a la puerta. Lo deje en su cama, y le quite su chaqueta y sus tenis. Lo arrope y deje a su lado a Eon, Inguinos, y a Nieve. Se acurruco en su cama, y suspire contenta. Camine a la sala, y me senté en mi silla. Agarre el diccionario, y continúe leyendo.

Ni siquiera voltee una página, cuando oí a Edward moverse cerca. Alce mi mirada y lo vi caminando en el pasillo. El tenía a Eon y a Nieve en una mano, en la otra tenía su sabana dorada.

-¿estás bien? –pregunte a la vez que él se subía a mi regazo. Se acostó en mi regazo, lo cubro con su sabana, y puse una mano debajo de su cabeza, y otra sobre su estómago. -¿Puedes dormir ahora? –pregunte. El asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios. El bostezo, y se acercó más en mi pecho. Tararee levemente, y acerque imposiblemente más. Él estaba dormido en cuestión de minutos.

-Te amo Bella. –dijo un adormilado Edward. Sonreí y escondí mi cara en el cabello cobrizo de Edward.

Puedo no querer movernos todos los años, pero donde sea que este mi bebé, ese es mi hogar.

* * *

**Termino la espera de Bella. :)**

**El proximo capítulo se llama: Diferencias. Y va ser un poco mas corto de lo normal, asi que tal vez, publique 2 la semana que entra. Pero no prometo nada. ¿EH? :))**

**¿Reviews? **

**Hey, bonito fin de semana. :) Pasensela súper bien. Y linda noche**

**W.L:Candy1928**


	8. Diferencias

**¡capítulo!:)) **

**Lo sé, lo subi rápido. Pero como les dije el capítulo anterior, este capítulo es corto. :( **

**************Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a Cullen Vamps. y a mi...pues la traducción. :(**

**************Advertencia (la autora puso la advertencia) Puede que lloren... :´(**

* * *

Capítulo 8.- Diferencias

**Bella POV… (Edward tiene 6)**

Hoy era el primer día de clases de 1° grado. Estaba esperando afuera de la escuela por él. Mi bebé está creciendo rápido. Parece ayer cuando estábamos celebrando su primer cumpleaños, pero ahora él ya estaba corriendo hacia mi después de su primer día de clases en 1° grado.

-¡Estuvo muy divertido hoy, mamá!- Edward grito cuando chocó contra mi pierna.

-Me alegró bebé. Vamos, salgamos de la lluvia.- Dije, y tome su mano mientras caminábamos al coche.

-Mr. Price es muy divertido. El hace la escuela más divertida. –Edward me explico sobre su primer día felizmente.

Él continuo, y continuo, y continuo. Escuché cada sobre las 6 horas y media que estuvimos apartados. Ha sido todo el año que él ha ido a la escuela, y aún sigo teniendo la ansiedad de estar separados.

Aparque el estacionamiento de los apartamentos, y salimos del auto. Edward se volvió más callado una vez que salimos del auto. Una vez que estuvimos ene l apartamento, le hice a él un aperitivo y luego el hizo su tarea.

**Xxx**

Estaba a mitad de terminar de preparar la cena, cuando el camino hacia la cocina. Él se paró en la puerta por un minuto, después camino y movió su pequeño cuerpo sobre el mostrador. Su cabello cobrizo, desordenado como siempre, justo debajo de sus ojos, su labio inferior entre sus dientes, y sus ojos verdes confusos.

-¿Qué va mal, Edward? Haz estado callado desde que llegamos a la casa. –dije

Me paré enfrente de él, y juque con su cabello, mientras esperaba que hablara. El alzo su mano y tomo la mía de su cabello, y la sujeto con sus dos manitas.

-¿Por qué eres tan diferente? – El pregunto después de un tiempo que jugaba con mis dedos.

Yo me quede en shock. Debí estar quieta mucho tiempo, porque el miro hacia arriba, y me miro a los ojos. No pude mirar a otro lado. El jugo con su labio nerviosamente.

-Y..yo…Edward… yo…-No pude llegar al final.

¿Quiero decirle? ¡Él solo tiene 6 años! Le podrían dar pesadillas. ¿Cómo es posible de que él sepa que soy diferente? Él es listo, es por eso. ¡Él tuvo el primer lugar en lectura en Kinder!

-Eres fría… tus ojos son dorados… no comes…no te lastimas… Yo soy caliente…mis ojos son verdes… como… y me lastimo. –Edward bajo su mirada a mi mano cuando dijo eso.

Me quede callada, en shock, y lastimada. El notaba nuestras diferencias, él sabe que algo aquí no andaba bien. Nunca le he querido decir mientras él aún es pequeño, pero no puedo escapar de esto.

-¿Por qué somos tan diferentes?-Pregunto. El me miro a los ojos otra vez. Sus hermosos ojos verdes quemaban con dolor y confusión. Él tenía lágrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-No llores bebé- Susurré

Lo envolví en un abrazo, me empuje a misma contra el mostrador para estar más cerca de él. El acepto mi abrazo y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro. De pronto él se movió sus brazos, y los puso alrededor de mi cuello. El sonido fue tan triste y angustioso, que tenía lágrimas en mis ojos, pero nunca podrán caer.

-no llores bebé. –trate de quitar el dolor en mi voz, pero fallé. Mi voz se rompió dos veces. Cerré mis ojos, y sujete a Edward mientras el lloraba.

Tengo que decirle.

* * *

**¿Están llorando? **

**Les dije que era corto, pero si el otro cap lo traduzco rápido, pueden que tengan el capítulo 9 en esta semana. :) **

**¿REVIEWS? ¿quieren consolar a nuestro Eddie?**

**El proximo capítulo se llama: La llamada. :)**

**Cuidense!**

**W.L:Candy1928**


	9. La llamada

**¡hey! ¿extrañaban al pequeño Edward?**

**Pues si extraron a Edward, aqui hay otra capítulo! :) ¡yay! Se que le dije que iba a subir un capítulo esta semana, pero es que me atrapo un libro y no pude dejar de leerlo. Lo siento mucho. :) Abajo les digo como se llama. **

**Por cierto, advertencia: el capítulo es corto. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Twilight son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia de Cullen Vamps, y nada es mío, solo la traducción. :( **

* * *

**Otra advertencia: puede que lloren. :´(**

* * *

Capítulo 9.- La Llamada.

Edward y yo nos quedamos ahí por lo que parecía una eternidad. El continuó llorando en mi cuello, y yo continúe abrazándolo y llorando a un lado. Finalmente el lloro hasta dormirse. Suspiré cuando noté que él se durmió. Él no ha comido su cena y no le conteste su pregunta. Lo aleje del mostrador y camine a mi cuarto.

Lo puse gentilmente en mi cama y me puse al lado de él. Normalmente lo acostaría en su cama, peor si hiciera eso no sería capaz de alejarlo de mí. Es más fácil acostarme en mi cama con él. Él se acurruco a mi lado, y se aferró a mí por su vida, o eso parecía.

**Xxx**

Era medianoche cuando el empezó a hablar en sus sueños.

-¿Por qué no me dices?- él murmuró. Rodo por su espalda y se alejó de mí. –Dime- murmuró un minuto después. Él estuvo quieto por un momento, hasta que empezó a retorcerse.

-¡NO! –el gritó, aun estando dormido. -¡NO! – tenía que despertarlo. Podía decir que él estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Estaba sudando y retorciéndose. Tenía una lágrima en su mejilla y en la almohada.

-Edward, baby, despierta.- dije suavemente. Lo moví un poco y le quite su cabello mojado de su frente. –Edward, baby, despierta – hable un poco más alto. Finalmente sus ojos se abrieron, y el permaneció acostado con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. El me miro, y una chispa de miedo apareció en sus ojos verdes. Él alejo de mí, y se bajó de la cama. Yo lo seguí, pero pare cuando el rápido retrocedió.

-A…ale..jate de m…i. –Él lloró, y yo me quede paralizada en mi lugar. El corrió de mi habitación y fue a la suya. No me moví para seguirlo.

No podía moverme. Mis piernas no pudieron más y me caí al piso.

¿De qué era la pesadilla? ¿Por qué estaba asustado de mí? ¿Por qué no le dije? Por qué le hubiera ahorrado varias pesadillas. Pero mira, ¡ya las tiene!

Podía oír que estaba en su habitación. Él estaba hablando con sus peluches sobre algo. Estaba adormecida como para escuchar. ¿Siquiera quería escuchar?

Después de un rato, él se durmió, pero seguía sin moverme.

**Xxx**

Cuando dieron las 6 am, pude escuchar que él ya se había parado. Y yo seguía sin moverme. El se paró y se fue a vestirse, luego se fue a hacer un tazón de cereal. Camino a mi habitación, listo para su día-

-Voy a llegar tarde a la escuela. –El susurro. Me empuje a mi misma lejos del piso y caminamos al coche. Maneje hacia la escuela, pero yo no estaba ahí. Estaba como en piloto automático, mi cuerpo trabajaba pero yo no era yo.

Él salió del auto, e intercambiamos "adiós", luego maneje a casa en un estado de adormecida. Fui a mi cuarto, caí al piso en otro estado de adormecida y de dolor.

**Xxx**

No hice nada en todo el día, hasta que mi reloj anuncio que hora era, haciéndome saber que tenía que ir por Edward. Otra vez, trabaje en piloto automático, me pare en el asta de bandera y espere. Edward camino hacia me, luego lentamente y cuidadosamente tomó mi mano. El contacto fue asombroso, pero incorrecto.

Cuando llegamos al carro el silencio era incomodo e inquieto. Para cuando llegamos a la casa, le hice un aperitivo y el hizo su tarea. Me senté en la sala con él, como siempre cuando hacia su tarea. El tenía preguntas en su tarea de matemáticas, así que le ayude, aún en piloto automático. Después de su tarea, Edward fue a tomar una siesta en su cuarto, pues no durmió bien anoche.

Escuche que estaba hablando con alguien, pero ni siquiera me moleste en escuchar-

**Edward POV… **

Cuando desperté esta mañana, mamá no estaba haciendo el desayuno. Estaba en su cuarto.

Cuando me llevó a la escuela no me hablo. Ella solo veía a la carretera. Cuando me recogió seguía sin hablarme. Traté de que me hablara sosteniendo su mano, pero no funciono. Al llegar a la casa ella seguía distante. Me hizo mi snack, me ayudo con la tarea cuando lo necesite. Pero ella no era ella.

Ella no me sonreía o me llamaba bebé. Era un niño grande, pero amaba cuando me decía bebé. Me hacía sentir amado.

Cuando le dije que iba tomar una siesta, ella solo asintió. Así que aquí estoy con el celular de mamá en mis manos. Tenía que hacer algo. Mire en sus contactos hasta que encontré al que quería. Presioné el botón verde y sostuve el celular contra mi oído.

-¿Qué onda Bella? No he escuchado nada de ti desde hace mucho. –La voz se escuchaba feliz.

-No soy Bella, Soy Edward. –Dije por el teléfono.

-¿Edward? ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Dónde esta Bella? –pregunto tío Jazz preocupado.

**¿lloraron?**

**La autora al final de este capítulo no supo de decir. :´( Pobrecito Edward, extraña a su mami.**

**¿quieren ir a abrazar al pequeño Edward? ¿de paso me pueden dejar un review? :) **

**El proximo se llama: No puedo escapar de mi ira. :/ Los capítulos van a seguir asi de tristes, oh si, la autora estuvo en un momento de drama con esta historia. :(Voy a traducir al comienzo del otra capítulo, pero si no me aburro de traducir puede que lo termine hoy y lo suba. Pero no se, dado que el otro cap no esta tan corto como este, pero tampoco es largo. Veremos.**

**Okey, lindo fin de semana! **

**W.L:Candy1928**

**P.D: Los libros que estaba leyendo se llaman: La seleccion y La elite -Keira Cass. Dicen que se parecen a los juegos del hambre (solo que sin el baño de sangre y lo sádico) Si quieren saber de que se trata mandenme un PM o en el mismo Review y les contesto. :) **

**¡Cambio y fuera!**


End file.
